An ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus is a medical equipment for obtaining an ultrasound image of a target region in an object so as to provide clinical information of the target region, such as lesion or neoplasm information of internal organs, fetus information and the like.
FIG. 1 shows a general ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus. An ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus 10 comprises the following: a main body 11; a probe 13 for radiating an ultrasonic wave to a target region and receiving an echo signal reflected from the target region; a control panel 12 for operating the apparatus; and a monitor 14 for displaying ultrasound images. To provide convenience to a user, being able to change the position of the monitor is one of the important factors when designing the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus.
A conventional structure for connecting the monitor 14 to the main body 11 in the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus 10 is illustrated in FIG. 2. Referring to FIG. 2, a base bracket 11a is fixed to the main body 11 and a connecting bar 14a is coupled pivotally to the base bracket 11a by means of a hinge pin 14b at one end. The monitor 14 is coupled pivotally to the other end of the connecting bar 14a by means of a hinge pin 14c. The monitor 14 can be displaced in a desired position by pivoting the monitor 14 upward or downward in relation to two hinge pins 14b and 14c. This is so that the user can conveniently inspect the ultrasound image displayed on the monitor 14 in accordance with her or his posture.
After adjusting the position of the monitor 14, the monitor 14 should be kept in the displaced position. Thus, the monitor supporting elements, i.e., the base bracket 11a, the connecting bar 14a and the hinge pins 14b and 14c, are engaged with each other in a close fit manner. This is to prevent the monitor 14 from moving freely to an undesired position.
However, in the above prior art supporting structure, as the position of the monitor is adjusted repeatedly, the engagement of the supporting elements becomes loosened due to wear, abrasion or external impact, which causes the monitor to freely move to an undesired position, thereby deteriorating the operational stability. Further, when the supporting elements are coupled to each other too tightly so as to eliminate the above problem, it becomes difficult for the user to be able to move the monitor easily with a small force.
Furthermore, when the elements for restricting the moving range of the monitor are added to the monitor supporting device to prevent the monitor from excessively deviating from the desired position, the monitor and the supporting device cannot be folded flat. Thus, when transporting the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus, the monitor may bump against other objects (e.g., a wall) and become damaged. Also, when packing the monitor/supporting device assembly, the assembly becomes bulky and will occupy a large space.